Words Unspoken
by Sar1305
Summary: When Gil goes off to help an old friend, something terrible happens at home, will Gil be able to save that which he treasures most  GSR all the way! enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **this is my first fanfic ever, i would really appreciate the feed back thanks

**Other note:** i do not unfortunately own any of the CSI characters everything that is not original is not mine

Chapter 1

''You've got to be kidding me Gil?, No way!' Sara screamed through the phone.

How could he be doing this to her? she thought to herself, after everything they'd been through in the past few years, why would he think she'd be ok with this?

'Sara, calm down' Gil replied ' there's nothing to worry about, she needs my help professionally and thats all, i promise'

Sara wanted to take his word for it, she honestly did, but when it came to Lady Heather, well her blood just boiled at the mention of her name.

Maddi was running around the house, like a chicken without a head. She had been cooped up inside for the last two days with the babysitter and was exhausting all her stored energy. Sara didn't need this now, she couldn't understand why Gil just couldn't come home

She slammed her phone shut, cursing under her breath. She would deal with him and this problem later. Right now she needed to get Maddi to bed. She chased the excited three year old around the house, finally catching her and scooping her up into arms, Maddi giggled happily, as she rested her head on Sara's shoulders.  
>'Come on Madds, its bed time' Sara spoke softly to her ear<br>'Can I say goodnight to Daddy?'Maddi asked  
>'Daddy's working honey, but we can call and talk to him tomorrow, how bout that'<br>Maddi nodded, although Sara could see the sadness in her daughters eyes. She missed her Daddy as much as Sara did. Even though it had only been two days, it had seemed like a life time to the both of them.

Sara settled Maddi into bed and walked out to the kitchen. Looking around the kitchen anger hit her in every part of her body like a wave crashing down on top off her. For the first time in a long time she felt lost and alone, she thought that Gil had over come his fascination with Lady Heather, she wasn't even aware that they'd still been in contact. Perhaps this was what was really breaking her heart, not that Gil was off sorting out Lady Heathers problem but that he had kept something from her.

When Gil had called a few days ago to tell her he wouldn't make it home that night, the thought of that had made her heart sad, but when he explained that Lady Heather had called and he needed to help her, Sara got mad, she didn't let Gil know it at the time but she was mad.

Now three days later, when Gil called to once again say he wasn't coming home, the only emotion she could find to express herself was heart broken. After only two days she missed waking up to her husband who slept pressed up against her back, arm tightly around her waste. She loved having him there, she loved being safe. She missed him terribly but was so mad at him for not being there by choice. Her heart was crushed.

Sara lay down in her bed, their bed, Hank laying on the bed next to her where Gil had spent every night since he had come back to Vegas for good. She let her mind wander back to that day when Gil had told her his assignment in Peru was over and he was coming back to Vegas, she remembered that she had been so excited that she couldn't wipe the smile from her face all shift, every one stopped her, noticing how she radiated from head to toe, knowing that soon, Gil and her would be finally starting the rest of forever, together, they would finally be a real family, just like in a fairytale.

Sara let the tears fall silently as she tried to convince herself that Gil wouldn't ever truly hurt her. Would he?, as she cried herself to sleep, she couldn't really be sure.

Grissom stared at the phone as he heard the dial tone from Sara slamming shut her phone. He sighed, he thought that he could reason with her, make her see that he was trying to help out an old friend, and that he hadn't meant to spend so many nights away from home.

He made a mental note to make sure he did something special, really special for Sara when all this was over.

Grissom walked out of the large bedroom he'd been staying in, and made his way down the beautifully crafted oak staircase, and on to the back porch. Lady Heather was sitting at the table with tea for her and Grissom. She looked up when she heard him come through the door.

'You looked troubled Gil, is everything ok?'

'It will be' Grissom replied

'Is it Sara?' Lady Heather asked, although she could tell by his body language that this was indeed the cause.

Grissom didn't answer, he knew Sara had always disliked Lady Heather, and he wasn't going to delve into their private lives with Lady Heather any more than he was willing to loose and arm. He told Sara this was strictly professional and he intended to keep it that way.

Noticing that he didn't respond, Lady Heather picked up the conversation they where having before Grissom had gone inside.

'Now that you have had a chance to look over the case, and make a preliminary assessment, the defense lawyer is coming over in the morning so you can walk her through your finding'

Grissom looked up her, his expression obviously showing some concern.

Lady Heather continued

'Its nothing to be worried about Gil, she just needs to understand all the scientific jargon so she work out her case. How can she defend someone when she doesn't understand the evidence. And who better to help her than you Gil?'

Grissom smiled, some how even after two days of going through the case file, Lady Heather could still use his ego against him.

'Well i think i'm going to hit the hay' Grissom said as he got up from the table, 'My back and neck are aching from reading the case file for two days straight. Goodnight Heather'

Before Grissom was through the back door, Lady Heather called out to him

'Gil i really do appreciate you helping me out on this, he means a lot to me you know. and i know from the bottom of my heart that he wouldn't do these things'

'Your welcome Heather' Grissom called out before turning and going up to bed.

He decided that Sara had, had enough time to cool down, so he dialed her number, which he knew by heart. When he went got her voice mail, he was a little bit sadden, she never ignored his called, even when they had fought in the past she always picked up the phone to hear his heart felt apologies, but not tonight, and he knew with every part of him that he has messed up big this time. He left a message on her voice mail

'Sara, its Gil, i guess you don't feel like talking at the moment, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry, and i wanted you to know that i love you more than anything in this whole world, no matter what happens you have to know that. I'm coming home tomorrow, so i guess i'll see you when you get back from your shift. If you get this before work could you please call me. Tell Maddi her Daddy loves her, I love you baby.'

Grissom hung up the phone. He had wanted so badly to hear her voice and to know that it was all ok. He had to do something really special, as he lay in bed trying to think of the most romantic loving thing to do for Sara, he drifted of to sleep.

Little did he know that he someone was lingering outside his door, listening to every word he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** I hope you liked Chapter 1, let me know how i'm going, please post comments

**O/N** i still dont own CSI, i dont thinks thats going to change before i finish my story

When Sara woke the next morning, she felt awful, without Gil there those nightmares which had plagued her many years ago, had returned. She had tossed and turned all night and had finally given up trying to sleep and just dozed until it was time to get ready for work.

When she got out of bed, she walked into the kitchen to make herself some coffee, and she supposed she should eat but wasn't really in the mood, she knew that without Gil, her life would fall back into the old unhealthy routine she had, had many years ago, and for the first time in a long time, she didn't care. She wasn't hurting and he couldn't see it. She went into Maddi's room, and watched her sleep just a little bit longer, Sara sighed and walked over to the bed, she shook Maddi slowly to waker

'Good morning princess' Sara said as she lent over to kiss Maddi's head.

'Morning Mummy' she said with an air of excitement in her voice. Sara knew she would never tire of hearing this little girl greet her so enthusiastically ever morning

'Do you want me to make you breakfast sweat pea?'

'Uh huh mummy, can i have toast?' Maddi asked as she jumped out if bed and ran into the kitchen. As she made her coffee and Maddis breakfast she noticed her phone was flashing with the little blue light that indicated she had a message. She frowned, it was probably Gil trying to call her, she never missed his call no matter what, she had promised to herself that she would never go to bed mad at him, but last night she had been so wrapped up in her feelings she had left the phone in the kitchen accidentally.

She picked up the phone and a message popped up indicating she had a missed call. As she fumbled around the kitchen trying to do three things at once, she listen to the message. She felt tears running down her face, maybe she was over re-acting, maybe the green monster was rearing its head to fiercely. She heard him say the last i love you, and hung up the phone. She thought about calling him then, but decided her voice was still to shaky from the crying, so, leaving Maddi in the kitchen to finish eating, she hopped into the shower, letting the water flow over her, washing away the anger that had consumed her so deeply the night before. She got dressed for work and went through the usual routine of brushing her teeth, doing her hair. Deciding she had plenty of time before she needed to leave for work and take Maddi to the babysitter, she picked up the phone, hitting the recall button on the last missed call she had. It rang out to his voice mail, cursing to herself she let his greeting play out, taking at deep breath she left him the most heartfelt message she could muster.

'Gil, its Sara, I'm sorry i missed your call last night, I'm off to work soon so i guess i'll see you when you get back, i wanted you to know that I'm also sorry i may have over reacted a little last night, i dunno...i guess i miss you more than i realized, i cant wait to see and we can talk about all this properly, Maddi can't wait to see you, I lov...'

Sara was cut off mid sentence by a hand reaching around the front of her mouth with a cloth. The fumes of the chloralform engulfing her until she finally gave into its effects and her world went black.

Grissoms attention was running short, he had, had a restless night waking every few hours, with thoughts of his adored wife and beautiful daughter filling his head. He couldn't wait to get back to them and tell Sara how sorry he was for all the hurt, and how he never wanted to wake up without her again.

Unfortunately this would all have to wait. What was supposed to be an hour meeting with the defense lawyer had turned into an all day inquisition. This lawyer, who ever she was, Grissom had been so distracted that morning when they'd met he hadn't even caught her name. She had more questions than Sara did the first time Grissom had met her, he smiled at the thought of her. The lawyer asked Grissom so many questions on the case he had wondered if it wasn't Sara's long lost relative. How can you be sure of time of death, this lawyer probed, and are you sure the insect activity is correct for the location, you know it could have been a body dump. On and on she asked question after question after question. Grissom answered as best he could, all the time thinking he needed to be getting home. Finally he couldn't take anymore, looking at the time he realized Sara would be just about finished her shift and he had promised to be home with her.

Jumping from his seat he said 'Ladies while this has been an enthralling day, i really need to be getting home'

Lady Heather looked up a Grissom and said 'Gil, darling why don't you just stay another night? I'm sure Vivienne has a lot more to ask'

'Thank you for the offer Heather but i really need to go, its been days since i've been home and i think its time i was there' Grissom replied as he hurried out of the room and up to the bedroom. It was only then he noticed the blue light on his phone

Damn he thought to himself, why had that lawyer kept him so long, he had probably missed a call from Sara, and now he wasn't sure he'd even beat her home from work. Picking up the phone he realized he had a few missed calls, some from his friend Jim Brass and one from Sara, he decided whatever Jim was calling about could wait, he needed to hear Sara, he needed to know if he was forgiven. He listened to her message, his heart nearly leaped out through his mouth, he heard Sara started to say i love you and instead her muffled cries for help were coming through the phone, he heard a loud thud and crash before the line went dead.

Gil Sunk into the bed and dropped his head into his hands, could this really be happening, he didn't know what had happened on the other end of that phone, but he knew it was bad, He couldn't stop the thoughts of Sara in trouble running through his head. Where was she? Was she taken? Attacked? or worse, he couldn't bear the thought. And Maddi, oh god, he had no idea where his daughter was, he hoped she was at the sitters but he couldn't be sure, he needed to hear their voices, as he sat there trying to comprehend what he had heard and convince himself he was over reacting. Then he remembered the miss calls from Brass, he's heart gave in, and the tears came slowly but surely the hot sting of all his emotion was let out. He picked up the phone and dialed Brass, cursing himself for not being there for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Thanks for the reviews people, here is the next chapter let me know what you think and please please please keep reading

**O/N** While i'm in fact on a mission to own CSI i do not currently

Jim Brass was walking through LVPD cursing to himself and any one else who got in his way.

Where the hell was Grissom and why wasn't he picking up. Did have any idea what was going on? Jim pulled out his phone and right on cue it rang, Brass looked at the number, finally he thought as he answered the phone

'Gil, where in Gods earth have you been i've been trying to ring you for hours' He paused while Grissom responded

'Well thats what i have been ringing you about, Cath called me when Sara didn't show up for her shift, and you know its very unlike Sara to miss a shift especially with out calling. Cath tried to call her but it rang out every time. So she sent Greg over to make sure she was alright, and Greg found her car still in the garage but no sign of Sara, the back window was smashed and there was blood on the carpet. So Greg called me and now i've been trying to reach all day,' Brass paused again to catch his breath, he had been so worked up he was talking at a hundred miles and hour and had actually forgotten to take a breath. 'Gil where are?' Brass asked finally realizing he had no idea where his friend had been.

Brass looked shocked when Grissom responded 'I bet Sara loved that' Brass retorted and wishing he could take it back the second it escaped his mouth, Brass paused again listening to Grissom pleading for information.

'Gil we don't know where Sara is, we have everyone on the case' Brass tried to sound reassuring but he knew he was unconvincing.  
>'what do mean where's Maddi, I assumed she was with you Grissom?' Brass's voice croaked, he loved that little girl like she was his own family, he couldn't imagine her being hurt in any way<br>'Grissom we will find them, Call me as soon as you are back in the lab. Cath will fill you in on the details we have so far'.

* * *

><p>Grissom drove back to Los Vegas, breaking every road rule and ignoring every speed sign. What did it matter he thought to himself, i can live with a fine but there's is no way i could ever live without Sara and Maddi. I should have been there, Damn you Gil why weren't you there for her. Grissom couldn't get these thoughts out of his head and before he realized he was back at the lab. A place so familiar to him yet now after all these years of being away, so foreign. He knew his friends, his family would be inside already working on trying to find Sara, for all the problems the team had encountered over the years, the bond between them was now unbreakable and Grissom knew that none of them would rest until Sara and Maddi was home safe.<p>

While driving Grissom remembered that the rest of the team didnt actaully know about Maddi, Grissom cringed,felt guilty, the rest of the team didn't know about Maddi, they didn't even know they were looking for her as well. Its not that he had wanted to keep her a secret, it just seemed Sara had never got around to telling them. She had wanted to keep Maddi to herself, she had told Grissom one night, 'I can come home and she's there waiting for me, and work gose out of my mind. And when I'm at work I don't have to converse with people about Maddi in any way. I like keeping the two separate,' Grissom had accepted this without question, he wanted Sara happy, if this made her happy then he was fine with it.  
>Now however he thought maybe he was wrong, how mad the team would be when they found out. Grissom parked the car and practically ran into the lab, stopping only to sign in. Once he side he raced through the halls until he came across a familiar group of faces standing around the large table in the layout room.<p>

Greg was the first to look up

'Grissom, man where've you been?'

Catherine shot Greg a dont-ask-him-that, kind of a look. Catherine looked over at Grissom and said

'Hey Gris, where glad you're hear, let me fill you in' Catherine ushered Grissom into the room. He was grateful they were here doing this, he didn't think he could last another minute before the worry drove him mad. With out speaking he took a place around the table and listened. Catherine began.

'So we know Sara was taken from your house sometime between 5pm and 8pm, we know this because the last call on her phone was to you at 5pm, we found her phone at the crime scene.'

Grissom winced at this, it was his house, their house, they were talking about, crime scene seemed so impersonal yet gave Grissom an even deeper feeling of anxiety.

Catherine looked up him

'Would you like me to keep going? we can do this later if you like?'

Grissom shook his head, still not finding his voice, he looked around the table silently urging them to continue

It was Nicks turn to speak now

'So me and Greg did the processing of the scene, all the blood on the carpet was Sara's we found some blood on the coffee table which also belonged to Sara. We think she past out after she was attacked with Chloraform, we found this cloth on the floor close by.'

Nick held up an evidence bag which contained a single white cloth.

'Brass did a door knock and asked if anyone had seen anything, one of your neighbors was out at the letter box and remembered seeing a black SUV, we are running the partial on the plates now'

Catherine spoke again

'Gris, i know this is hard for you, we are doing everything we can to find Sara, but we have very little to go off, why don't you come and take a seat in my office, and you can wait there until we have some more information'

Grissom finally found his words

'Catherine, i need to be doing something, i cant sit by and do nothing knowing she is out there scared and alone, and all because i was too selfish to come home to her, to protect her, Cath i should have been there'

Gris you can beat yourself up over this, you probably should have been home, but not so you could have stopped this, this wasn't your fault you didn't want this to happen to her, not after last time. But the fact is it has happened, and you know we're going to find her no matter what it takes or how long, we wont stop until she is found. In the meantime you cant handle any of the evidence otherwise there is no hope of ever putting away the bastard behind this away, so go and take a seat in my office and i will get you the minute we have anything at all.'

Grissom looked at Catherine, in all the years he had know her, he wondered how he never noticed that she was the strong one, she was the glue to this team. And he was glad she was here now, holding it together while he imploded with the feeling of guilt and helplessness.

'Thanks Cath' were all the words Grissom could find to express those thoughts.

Now would have been a good time for him to tell Catherine about Maddi, they were all focused on Sara and he assumed Brass hadn't mentioned Maddi either. But again words failed him and he turned and walked away, knowing if they found Sara they would find Maddi too. At least he hoped it was the case.

Grissom went into Catherines office and sat down on the leather chair, the chair he had spent many nights in before, Grissom began to reflect on before, memories that today seemed like life times ago. He had spent many nights on this chair some days wishing he could tell Sara how he felt about her, and other days cursing himself for driving her so far away, at one time to the very edge of what made Sara. But they had gotten through that, now today he as he sat on this lounge Grissom couldn't hold back the tears any longer. With his head in his hands he cried until there were no more tears to cry wishing he could once again tell Sara how he felt, he would tell her how sorry he was, and how no matter what happened that he would wake up with her everyday until he had no more days left in him, tell her he loved her with every ounce of his being. He thought about Maddi, the little girl who had bought so much joy to his life. At one time in his life he never thought he'd be a father and now he couldn't think of life without her. He thought back to the day to when he and Sara had decided to adopt a baby.  
>Flashback<br>_He hated the thought of Sara in Las Vegas without him, when he called she always seemed so distant and out of touch. He knew despite her re-assurances that without him there the cases were getting to her again. So he made a suggestion, not one that he made lightly, to adopt a baby. He had told Sara that he always wanted a family with her, and that knowing that she had been through the foster system, that adopting seemed like something she would naturally want to do. It was one of the happiest days of his life when Sara said yes, he promised her that even though he was far away in Paris, he would schedule more time to come and see her and more time for her to come to him. He wanted so much to have a family. Then they brought Maddi home, Maddison, they had decided to name her after the city which they had adopted her from. Gil stayed with them as long as possibleandwas sad that he had to leave them, yet happy that Sara had something to hold her together, something to distract her from the awfulness of her work, this made him the happiest person on earth._  
>Since he had been back in Vegas he hadn't spent a night away from his family, except these last two days of course. He had taken up working from home, consulting on cases across the country, from the comfort of his home, so he could spend all the time he wanted with Maddi, there were the few days when he had to leave her with a sitter, but he always came home to her bright sparky face. His heart was heavy, he missed them more than words could ever describe.<br>Now as he sat in the chair, not knowing where either of his most treasured gifts in the world were, he wondered why he hadn't been there for them, they needed him and he let them down. If he ever found them, he thought, could they or would they ever forgive. And his tears kept coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Sorry i hadnt realised how long the last chapter was, but thanks for reading it any way, this one is shorter

**O/N** still no luck owning CSI**  
><strong>

Sara slowly opened her eyes, she tried to look around but all she saw was darkness. She couldn't remember what had happened and she had absolutely no idea where she was. She closed her eyes again and willed herself to remembered, she had some fuzzy images, talking on the phone and then a smell. The through of the smell made her stomach contract, trying to hold back what little she had eaten this morning, she began to cry, tears rolling down her face. She had felt alone last night, angry that Gil wasn't there, now she was alone and scared with no memory of who had taken her or where she was, and all she wanted was to take back those angry words and feel his arms around keeping her safe. Somewhere in the distance she could hear footsteps and a door slamming, then her world went black again.

A while later, Sara wasn't sure how long exactly, she woke again. She strained her memory trying to recall what had happened. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

'Maddi' She said in no more than a whisper, she knew her daughter had been home with her, but now as fear filled her, she had no idea where her daughter was.

She heard footsteps right outside the room she was in, she sat up, only then realizing that she had almighty pain coming from the front of her head. She tried to put her hand up, but she couldn't, her hands were firmly tied behind her back. As she was trying to recall where that had come from she heard a lock click and the door open.

A figure walked in at first just a shadow, but then as they approached her, Sara began to realize who this person was, she had only met them once, but once was defiantly enough for

Sara. Her blood boiled into a rage the she had seemed to have reserved for just one person.

The figure knelt down in front of her and spoke

'Hello Sara, glad you could join me this evening'

'Lady Heather' Sara spat out in anger 'what do you think you are doing?'

Lady Heather laughed 'Well Sara, i knew you would never leave Gil, and he would never leave you, i tried to keep him hear, but your hold on him is too strong Sara, he was always going to run back to you. And i cant stand the way you hurt him with your anger when i am hear waiting for him with open arms and heart, willing to make him mine. But no, Sara you keep getting in the way, always there holding his heart. Well not this time Sara, this time he will be so torn up over loosing you that he will turn to me, and then he'll learn to love me,'

Sara was so angry now she tried to lunge at Lady Heather, but realizing for the first time she was tied to some sort of post

'Where is my daughter' Sara demanded, but Lady Heather didn't answer

Anger built up inside her, if she had hurt Maddi, she wouldn't rest until she had taken Lady Heather down, with her own bare hands if she had to.

Why would you do this to us? if you care so much for Gil, wouldn't you want him to be happy?'

'Happy? how could he ever be happy with you Sara, at the first sign of trouble you run, your broken Sara, you were when he met you and you still are, no matter how much Gil cares for you he cant fix you. I don't call that happiness Sara'

Sara felt the tear in her eyes again, but she fought them back, she would not give Lady Heather the satisfaction

'Gil knows all this about me Heather, and still who did he walk down the aisle with? Me, because believe it or not he would rather have someone broken in a million pieces than ever make a home with you'

Sara knew she had pushed Lady Heather to far, and instantly regretted running her mouth when she felt the sharp slap of Lady Heathers hand across her face and the hot sting that it left behind

'Be warned Sara, your time on this earth is short, Gil will be mine, he'll run to me when your gone, when i know exactly how I'm going to do it, your gone Sara Sidle, you and your broken world are history'

With that Lady Heather turned on heels and left. Sara was left in the dark again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A'N **Thanks again for continuing to read hope you still like it, hope there isnt too much smushiness and i'd also like to apologies for the inconsistent chapter lengths, i couldn't decide where to stop or keep going properly

**O/N **i've got a call into the CSI people, waiting to hear back so i cant claim these guys as mine own still

Girssom couldn't stand it any longer, he got up from his chair and decided to take a walk around the lab you never know, he might find something out, he was sure everyone was avoiding him

As he came around the conner into the entry foyer, on his way to the layout room, he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks, his mouth became dry and speech once again escaped him.  
>There standing with Jim Brass he saw her, the beautiful blond hair, the sparkling eyes, those small hands which he loved to hold.<br>'Maddi' Grissom said in nothing more than a whisper  
>He was making his way towards the group when Maddi turned in his direction, seeing her father brought a smile to her face<br>'Daddy!' She screamed as her broke away from Jim's grasp and ran into her fathers arms.  
>Grissom held her as tight as he could, fearing this was a dream and if he let go, she would vanish into thin air. Grissoms tears flowed again, this time out of happiness for after what felt like forever he was holding his daughter again.<br>Picking her up, Grissom walked over to Brass.  
>'Thanks Brass, I cant ever thank you enough for bringing her back to me' Grissom said with a smile. 'Where did you find her?'<br>Brass looked around and, for the first time Grissom noticed a young lady standing behind Brass  
>'Katie here' Brass pointed at the girl, Found her, after we had called to see if Sara had dropped Maddi of to her. Katie said she hadn't seen Maddi at all today' Brass stopped to draw breath<br>'And then not too long ago Katie here calls me, sounding quite distressed, a man, who she didn't recognized had bought Maddi to her, she said he had knocked at the door and told her to wait until he said to answer. Katie opened the door when he commanded and there was Maddi on floor in her doorway. Then when Katie closed the door, the man said he had a message for a Gil Grissom. He said, he was giving his daughter back as an act of good faith, he didn't want to hurt the child, but he said to tell you, you'll never see your wife again. Well she called me immediately and I had the paramedics meet me there, its seems Maddi is in good shape so there was no need to take her to the hospital, so I bought her here to see you'  
>Grissom turned to Katie<br>'Thank you he said to her, I'm glad you were there for her' and he turned back to Brass  
>'thanks' he said again, being a man of few words, this was all Grissom could find to express how truly grateful he was the his daughter was here in his arms once again. He held Maddi tight to his chest, still scared of letting her go<br>'Well I guess now is as good a time as any to introduce to the rest of the family' Grissom said to Brass and with that Grissom turned to find the rest of the team, brassing himself for their reactions.

Grissom found the team gathered in the layout room again. They were all brainstorming on the evidence they had already collected. Everyone looked up as Gil walked into the layout room. He still hadn't let Maddi go since he picked her up in the foyer, and now as he felt a wave of insecurity swept over him, he clung tighter to his daughter hoping she would be able to drive his feelings away.

'don't stop on my account' he told them

'Gris, we..we don't think you should be here, we have no idea where Sara could be and its killing us to see you so helpless and disconnected' Cath said with genuine concern for her old friend.

'Cath maybe i can help, i know i cant physically do anything but maybe i can listen, maybe i'll pick up something that you guys didn't notice'

Cath gave in, she knew what her friend was feeling, she'd been through hell when Lindsey was taken and she could only imagine that Grissom was feeling the same way.

So they talked out the case from top to bottom, trying to not miss anything, no matter how small the detail

Gil held Maddi as his listen to the news, he's brief moment of relief finally gave way and he was once again fighting back tears. Maddi looked up at Grissom, and, even though she was only three, saw the sadness in his eyes  
>'Daddy, whats wrong?' Maddi asked<br>Grissom shook his head, not finding the words to answer his daughter, and pulled her close to her chest. Consumed by his sadness, he didn't notice the rest of the team all look up in shock, at the words that had just come from Maddi's mouth. None of them had asked Grissom who this girl was, but they didn't in their wildest dreams imagine that she was his daughter.  
>'Gris..' Cath stuttered a little 'She called you daddy, is she? what have you been keeping from us?' She quized Grissom,<p>

Grissom looked at Catherine 'Yes she is my daughter, i know this isnt the way you guys should have met, but here it is guys this is Maddi, Maddi meet your family'

Everyone in the team had a stange look on their face, they were trying to be mad at Grissom for keeping this, large secret from them, while also trying to convey a look of love for the little girl, all of them flattered Grissom has introduced them as her family.

'Nick could you continue what you were saying' Grissom said 'We'll all talk about Maddi later'

* * *

><p>Catherine walked towards her office, this is all to much she thought, Sara's gone missing, we cant catch a break, and they have a daughter. This last thought still blew Catherines mind away, she hadnt pictured Sara and Grissom as the happy family type.<p>

As she turned into her office, she saw Grissom sitting there cradeling Maddi in his arms as she slept.

Catherine spoke to to Grissom quietly, trying not to wake up the sleeping child.

'Griss, what are you still doing here? It's really late, and I think you should take Maddi home'

Grissom looked up at Catherine, his face seemed to have aged in the last 24 hours, Catherine supposed this was from worry and lack of sleep

'Cath, I cant I need to be here when they find her' Grissom replied 'I cant leave again'

'Griss, you cant do any more here at the moment, the team is working around the clock, we're going to find her, but you need to take care of you daughter and yourself, go home and get some sleep'

Grissom closed his eyes, 'I cant go home Catherine, my house hasn't been released yet'

'Well you need to find somewhere to sleep, if you don't want to get a hotel room, my house is free' Catherine replied, she was desperate to get her friend to sleep.

'Thanks Catherine, I don't want to be a bother to you, we'll find somewhere'

Grissom picked up Maddi and walked out of the office

As he walked through the halls to the carpark, he thought about where he might go. He didn't want to get a hotel really, and he didn't want to inconvenience any of his friends. He got to his car, still thinking, buckled Maddi in and started to drive. He knew where he wanted to go.

Turning the key in the lock, Grissom stepped through the door. He hadn't been here in a very long time, yet every inch of the place seemed so familiar it could have been yesterday he was last here.

When he and Sara had moved into his townhouse, they had decided to keep Sara's appartment. Maybe they would rent it out they thought. When he followed her away from Las Vegas, Greg has been living here while he found his own place. When they came back, Sara didn't have the heart to sell it. So it had just been here all these years, neither of them deciding what to do with it. Grissom had spent many nights here with Sara, helping her come to terms with her troubled past. He walked into the bedroom and layed Maddi on the bed, she stirred a little, but then drifted back into what ever peaceful land she had found herself in tonight. Grissom watched her sleeping, she was perfection, from head to toe, and as he watched her sleep his tears came again. He was praying with all his might that the team back at the lab found Sara, he didn't want his daughter growing up without a mother, he had seen what that had done to Sara and couldn't bare Maddi having to indure that same pain. He took of his shoes and snuggled into the bed with Maddi, he held her tight he didn't want to feel like he was going to loose her ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **ok so there's still a bit more Drama before we have an ending... let me know what you think, if you dont like feel free to let me know why, i'm open

on that note enjoy

**O/N** My call into the guys who own CSI didnt go as planned, thinking of hijacking the show but until further notice i dont own any part of CSI

Sara opened her eyes, some how amongst all her emotions she had drifted of to sleep. She squinted in the dark trying to make out where exactly she was being held. Her thoughts wandered back to the conversation with Lady Heather. Grissom had trusted Lady Heather, he said she was a friend. Sara had never liked Lady Heather one bit, but she trusted Gil,and that was enough usually to keep her feeling at bay. The one time she had met Lady Heather, she could see straight through her. Sara had immediately noticed the way Lady Heathers hand found Gil when she spoke to him, the way she didn't take her eyes off him even while she was speaking to Sara, the way she moved in close to Gil until she was close enough for her whole body to resting lightly next to his. Sara didn't trust her, while Lady Heather might claim to be able to see everyone's souls, Sara saw hers, after all, all these small hints of intimacy were mirroring Sara's behavior around Gil before they had finally taken the next step in their relationship. And Grissom, completely oblivious as always to Lady Heathers advances. Sara supposed this was a good thing, she had never worried he would be whisked away by Lady Heathers enchantment. And never in a million years would she have expected this. Sara heard the door open again, another figure walked in, Sara could tell it wasnt Lady Heather but that was all she could tell.

'Please' she began to speak to to the figure,

'Let me go, i wont tell any one whats happened i'll leave here and never look back i promise'

The figure looked at Sara, without speaking he put down a tray of food and some water and took at step back.

'What do you want with me?' Sara continued to speak to the stranger,'Whatever it is you can have it i swear,'

The figure spoke 'You shouldn't say things like that Sara, perhaps you dont want to give what i want from you'

Sara was confused she didn't know what he meant

'If you dont want to let me out please bring me my daughter, she must be so scared, please' Sara continued, she was scared for Maddi, alone with strangers, who knows what they would do with her

The stranger spoke again 'i'm afraid i cant do that Sara,'

He turned and headed out the door Sara was left alone in the dark again, tears falling again, she was scared, alone and feeling helpless.

You need to stop feeling helpless Sara, you can get out of this she told herself. She didn't give up when she was under the car in the desert and there is no way she was giving up now. She knew what she had to fight for, for Maddi and for Gil, so, as she sat in the dark, she formulated the best plan she could, and prayed that if there were in fact a god, she didn't really want to dispute that now, that he heard her prayer and let her go home to Gil and bring her Maddi back to her.

* * *

><p>Back at the lab Greg had fallen asleep at the computer waiting for it to spit out the results on the car plates. They had been able to narrow down plates in the las vegas area and were now running each name through every data base they had access to.<p>

The computer pinged alerting Greg to a result. Greg jump up immediately printed, of the page and ran down the hall.

Running as fast as he could, he didn't see Nick step out of the room in front of him.

'Woah cowboy' Nick put his hand out to stop Greg taking him down 'Whats the rush?'

'I got a hit Nick, on the car plates, where's Catherine and Brass, i think they should see this'

With that Nick and Greg took off to round up the troupes.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **Again many thanks for reading, not too much left to go now, so stay tuned, this chapters another feelings chapter :)

**O/N **wondering if the CSI guys are open to bribary...hhmm...coz i still dont own CSI

Grissom felt a sharp pain in his eye, his eyes shot open and there looking back at him was Maddi, giggling to herself. She had obviously poked him in the eye to wake him up, which he was grateful for, he didnt know how long his was asleep for, but now worry seeped back into him and needed to get back to the lab to check on the progress He looked at Maddi and frowned, she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and she was probably starving, he didn't know when she last ate, he realized he hadn't been particularly tentative yesterday. Scooping her up he did his best to put her back into a neat pony tail, he wished Sara was here, he had always had trouble with the hair thing. He grabbed his keys, wallet and Maddi and headed out the door.  
>His first stop was to the bakery where he brought them both bagels, Maddi ate hers in shortest time Grisson had ever seen her eat anything ever.<br>Next they stopped at the first clothes shop he saw, not really taking any notice of the name as he walked in, shopping wasn't his thing either. He grabbed a clean shirt and some pants for himself, and then headed over to kids section. He looked around feeling completely lost, he had no idea how to pick clothes for Maddi, he had always let Sara do these things, he made a mental note to himself that he would take some time to sort that problem out when Sara was back, if Sara comes back he thought to himself.  
>He walked over to a rack with a mixture of dresses hanging from it, how can go wrong with a dress he thought, Maddi always had some sort of dress on. After taking a few minutes to decide, he picked the one he thought was the nicest, he showed Maddi<p>

'What do you think bout this one, honey?' Grissom asked his daughter, although he didnt know why, at the grand age of three could she really be a fashion expert?

'its pretty daddy, like a princess' Maddi smiled up at him. '

well then this one it is' Grissom said, he was secretly pleased with himself.

They paid for their things and headed out to car. He got to the lab in record time, he tried not to let the worry overcome him, but with every minute Sara was gone, it grew stronger. He pulled into the car park, grabbed Maddi and their clean clothes and headed inside. Forgetting all about changing him and Maddi, he rushed through the corridors looking for the team. He was in such a hurry he nearly bowled Catherine over.

'Woah Gris, slow down, your gonna hurt some one' Catherine said barely missing the full force of Grissom. 'i thought you were going to home and sort yourself out?'  
>She looked at Grissom and Maddi noticing they were still wearing the same clothes as the last time she saw them.<p>

'We did, we slept and we ate, what more is there too do?' Grissom looked at her

'Did you think about showering or changing your clothes?' Catherine asked Grissom sternly

'Well..'Grissom looked at the bag in his hands, 'We got about halfway through that thought' Grissom shrugged

'Give Maddi and her clothes to me, I'll take her and get changed, you can go on ahead and see where everyones at ok'  
>Catherine reached out her arms to take Maddi Grissom hesitated, he didn't want to let Maddi out of sight,<p>

'Dont worry Griss, I'll take good care of, i do have a daughter my self you know!' Catherine said trying to reassure Grissom. 'We wont be long and as soon as she's all nice and clean I'll bring her straight back'

Grissom gave Maddi to Catherine slowly and watched until Catherine was out of sight, his chest felt tight with anxiety. He sighed and went to find out what everyone else knew

Grissom grabbed the first person he saw, luckily for him it was Hodges, Grissom was secretly pleased, while Hodges was a good lab tech, very good in fact, Grissom had always found him slightly agitating, however on this occasion this worked in his favour.

'Hodges, whats going on here?' Grisson demanded

'Umm..well Cath said i shouldn't...but if i were you i wouldn't want to...i dunno?' Hodges stumbled through his words, he had been instructed not to tell Grissom anything, and that Catherine or Brass would find Grissom at the right time.

'Hodges don't give me that, i know you cant lie to me, and if they have found out something about Sara then i really really need to know, i will tell Cath and Brass i beat it out of you if you like, but if you don't spill that might not be a lie'

Hodges caved 'Greg got a hit on the plates, they belonged to Nigel Miester, you remember him Griss?'

Grissom thanks Hodges and went to find the other, of course he remembered Nigel Miester he had stalked Sara and Maddi for months and a even tried to attack her, but Brass had been there and was able to stop him before he hurt Sara or Maddi. He had never told Sara that this is why he had come back to Vegas, he could have stayed longer in Peru but he had realized that he was too far away to protect her and Maddi and that he, not Brass should have been there with them. But he had let them down again, and if she was hurt, he would not rest until Nigel was bought in.

Grissom hurried into the layout out room. Looking around he noticed how much everyone was buzzing.

Nick looked up when Grissom entered the room

'Hey Gris, check out what we've found out'

'Ok, The last time any one has reported seeing the car was north on the I-56 at a gas station, the attendant reported the car after it filled up with Gas and took of north with out paying. The attendant said he didn't remember seeing a girl but then he didn't really look until the guy drove away' Nick began the breifing 'Now wer'e not sure where Nigel Meister is living at the moment but we're working on tracking him down'

Grisson looked up at Nick in shock, surely its just a coincidence Lady Heather live off the I-56 north of Vegas, he thought, surely not though

Seeing the look on Grissoms face Brass asked

'Grissom, what do you know, what did you here?'

Grissom looked around, 'Lady Heather lives of the I-56 and i didn't put two and two together until just now but the case she had me look at was a murder case for Norman Miester'

Brass immediately picked up the phone

'I need a search warrant' he said and proceed to rattle off the details to who ever was on the other line.

Just then Catherine walked in holding a freashly cleaned Maddi, Catherine walked over to Grissom

'Me and Maddi here had an awesome time, i cant believe you didn't let me meet her before Griss' Then noticing the buzzing in the room Catherine stopped 'Whats going on in here?' she asked

Brass walked over and filled Catherine in

'OK Team, Nick, Greg, lets go we need to go get Sara' Cath barked orders at them. She turned around to look at Gil, who looked like some one had punched him hard in the stomach

'Why didn't i see it' he asked Catherine quietly 'All this time i thought she was my friend and all she wanted to do was take away the one thing in my life i cant live without'

Catherine looked at him, seeing the sorrow in is eyes, she could feel every bit of pain he was feeling.

'Come on' She said 'Go wait in my office and i will call you as soon as i have her, thats a promise' She handed Maddi to Grissom as she spoke

Grissom stepped forward and hugged Catherine,

'Thanks Cath, for everything, i couldn't have got through this with out you, i just wanted you to know'

Catherine smiled and left to catch up with the rest of the team


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **I considered breaking this into two short chapters, just so i could have a cliff hanger :) but it eneded up being to short...enjoy...we are almost done...

Also, there's a tiny little bit of violence from about the third paragraph down the page, if its not your thing to read please skip over it.

**O/N** Current Status: do not own any of CSI (except the DVD's ;) )

Sara was ready. The next time any one came through the door she was escaping. She had figured out how to uncurl her legs that had been left awkwardly behind her body when she had been tied. She was ready to kick as hard and long as she could, she would fight until every breath in her body was gone to get out of here. She had too, she needed to see Gil and tell him she was sorry, tell him that she should have trusted him, tell him she loved him. And Maddi. she had no idea where Maddi was, she would tear this house apart looking for if she had to, she couldn't imagine any one hurting her beautiful daughter. She had been tied to a pole which seemed to be made of wood, she figured after the person was down she could use her shoulder to break down the pole.  
>Sara heard the lock of the door, she sat still, she was ready. Lady Heather came floating into the room as she had done before leaning over Sara she whispered<p>

'Times up Sara Sidle'

'I doubt it' Sara replied and with all the strength she could gather she lifted her leg and kicked Lady Heather straight in the guts. Lady Heather let out an almighty yelp and doubled over, Sara watched her for a minute and decided she was incapacitated enough she could work on getting of the pole.

What Sara didn't factor in was that there was some else just outside the door, Sara had all her attention fixed on the pole and didn't notice the man come in with the baseball bat and with one clean swoop he connected the bat with her elbow.

Sara cried out in pain, her arm burned from top to bottom. Now it was her turn to double over in pain. She felt a second blow to her abdomen as she screamed in pain.

While tears where falling down Sara's face Lady Heather stood up again and said to Sara

'I told you, you were broken Sara, you were born broken and now you are going to die broken'

In that moment Sara realized everything she hadn't said to Gil, everything she still wanted from their life together, and cursing to God, or whoever was out there, for not letting her have the time to say it. Sara cried for her family, her husband and her daughter, knowing she would never see them again. Sara now just hoped that whatever was coming would end quickly, she didn't think she had anything left in her to fight off another blow.

* * *

><p>Brass had the sirens blaring as he raced through the traffic and up I-56. He reached Lady Heathers house in record time followed closely by the uniforms and of course the CSI crew.<p>

Has he stepped out of the car he ordered for Catherine, Nick and Greg to stay there until it was clear. Catherine was already on the radio to the paramedics, she figured if Sara was in there they'd be saving her time.

Brass crashed through the front door just in time to hear a gut wrenching scream, and he knew without a second thought it was Sara, he ran towards the sound with the uniforms in tow, swearing that after everything Gil and Sara had been through he would not let her die. His heart nearly shattered in two when heard the second scream, even more piercing than the first. Curse this woman and her large house, he was getting closer to Sara but would he make it time? He tried to think he would. As he burst through a large sent of oak doors he saw Lady Heather bringing the bat down towards Sara's skull. With little time left Brass fired the gun. He waited until he was sure she wasn't going to get up before entering the room.

Ignoring Lady Heather for the time being he bent down beside Sara, she had passed out, but she was breathing, he radio for an ambulance and was glad to hear that one was almost at the door. He waited with Sara until she was lifted up on the stretcher

He lent over to her a whispered 'I'm glad your still with us darling'

Before they wheeled her out she regained consciousness,and reached out and grabbed Brass's arm

'Maddi?' She whispered horsley

Brass smiled 'She's safe Sara, She's with Gil'

Sara smiled before she blacked out again

As he walked out the front door he was greeted by CSI team, who were obviously relieved to see their friend make it through. Brass told them it was clear and they could start processing the crime scene

'i'll be in soon guys, get started, i have a phone call to make' Catherine yelled after her team


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **Last Chapter everyone, thank you for reading my first FF, please leave your comments good or bad i dont mind, hope you all like the ending

Peace out

**O/N** I've given up CSI is not and will never be mine

As the ambulance pulled up to Desert Palms Hospital, Sara started to open her eyes, once again confusion and panic took over and she fought with the paramedics until they soothed her and assured her that she was safe. They opened the doors and wheeled her through the hospital, Sara thought to herself maybe Gil is right about this God thing, because right now I'm thanking him for this one.

Grissom was in the waiting room, ready for when they bought Sara in, still holding Maddi, for fear of losing her again, he had been pacing for what seemed like hours, when the nurse called out to him.

'Mr Grissom, your wife has just arrived, she is in the ER now if you'll follow me'

Grissom followed the nurse trying to prepare himself for what might await him. As he walked in to the ER he saw her, she was awake and in one piece, he thought he had never been so happy to see anyone lying in a hospital then he was to see her. He went over to her where the ER doctors and nurses were fussing over her, the ER doctor barking orders to get her CAT scans and X-rays. He moved closer to her so he could hold her hand. He felt her squeeze it back and he knew they'd be ok, no matter how long it took Sara to recover both emotionally and physically they'd be ok. He then put Maddi close to Sara so Maddi could kiss her head

'Tell Mummy you love her Maddi'

Maddi smiled at her mum 'i love you mummy'

* * *

><p>Hours later, after Sara had been in surgery to fix her arm and ribs and make sure there was no internal bleeding, they finally had a moment to themselves. Just the the three of them. Grissom sat next to Sara while she lay with her back and head leaning on his chest. Sara was now holding Maddi as she slept in her arms<p>

'Sara..' Grissom started to speak

'Gil i know' Sara replied and she did, for all his faults Sara knew with every breath in her that her husband loved her and he never meant to hurt her.

'Gil its all in the past, the fight we had seems to insignificant now'

'It does, doesn't it,' Grissom replied 'but i need to tell you all this now because i realized if i don't tell you everyday then I'm going to regret it one day. Sara i love you with all my heart and I'm so sorry i didn't listen to you when you asked me to come home, i was so absorbed in what i was doing, i shut you out, and i don't ever want that to happen again, ever'

Sara looked into his beautiful blue eyes and saw how much pain and sadness was there

'Gil' she said 'I'm sorry to, i was jealous of the time you spent with lady heather, and i didn't know how else to react, i should have trusted that you would never hurt me, i love you too'

Grissom lent over to kiss his wife, this was his single greatest pleasure in life, so he let it linger knowing how much he missed it, in just three short days.

'You and Maddi are my whole world' Grissom whispered to her 'If i ever lost you, i would just die.'

'You know Sara' Grissom continued 'I never thought Lady Heather was capable of doing anything so horrible, I am sorry, it was my fault she did this to you, if i had of come home when you asked we would be at home and you'd be in one piece'

Sara looked at him, she adored him and knew that he was truly sorry for not being at home.

'Gil,' She said 'please dont blame yourself. You werent to know that Lady Heather was going to loose it like that. We're together now and thats all that matters'

She looked up at him and saw the tears in his, using her free hand she wipped them away and leant in to kiss him again.

As they lay there together Grissom stroked her hair and watched his daughter sleeping. Sara fell into a deep dreamless sleep, knowing she was once again safe, and her family was whole

**EPILOGUE**

6 months later...

Everyone was there, Brass, Catherine, Nick, Greg. It was Maddi's fourth birthday, and the first one she would be sharing with all her family. Sara watch as Greg chased Maddi around the yard, Hank in hot pursuit. Once they had gotten over what ever feelings they had, had about Sara and Grisssom keeping Maddi from them, they all began to adore Maddi. They would look after her when Gil and Sara needed a break, take her out and spoil her.

Sara thought life was perfect right about now. She finally had the family she dreamed off.  
>She thanked God for giving her a second chance with them, her and God it seemed, where a lot better acquainted these days. Grissom walked over to Sara, and place his hands around her waist.<p>

'You know' her said her 'When this little one comes along, we're going to have a harder time keeping this lot away'

Sara smiled, she was fine with that.

THE END


End file.
